Nightmare at the Pool
by Stealth Photographer
Summary: Lilly and Miley go to the local pool to have fun, but soon their dream turns into a nightmare. Contains Rape.
1. Chapter 1

This is an atemp at a M Rated fic. Jenn1244 is helping me write it.

* * *

Lilly and Miley jumped into the Water at the Local Pool. It was so hot out that they had practically ran to get to the water. There was only a few days of Summer left and they wanted to have fun while they could. Miley said, "Can you believe it Lilly that we will be sophomores soon i can't wait."

Lilly said, "Oh i know it's going to be awsome."

They then changed the topic to what guy they were secertly crushing on while Lilly's brother Brian watched them swim. Lilly's brother Brian had driven them to the Pool since Jackson couldn't and they trusted him because he was older and about to enter collage. But little did they know today their world would change forever.  
Brian watched his little sister and Miley swim. Their Bikinis were making him very hard and he was starting to have a hard time consintrating on what was going on around him. He had to make sure that he kept them in the pool long enough to put his plan in to action. Brain had secertly wanted to have sex with them for months now and it was finally time to get what he wanted. He had put a towel over his crotch so they couldn't see how turned on he was.  
He had to get them alone. So he walked to the edge of the pool and started talking to them."So what are your plans for this weekend?

Both of the girls were surprised that he wanted to even talk to them but they figured he was just bored.

Lilly said, "Well we were thinking of going to a party this weekend and then maybe going to the mall the next day."

AS they were talking he kept lookind down there bikni tops and saw how big their cleavage was and had to surpress a moan so that they wouldn't know.

Pretty soon they were the only ones at the pool. He knew now no one would hear them scream. He told them to go grab their stuff and wash the chlorine off before they got back in the car.  
Lilly and Miley went to the locker room but didn't know Brian followed them inside.

He waited until they were out of site and then hid their clothes. He then saw them walking into the shower with their bikini's on still.

"Who takes a shower with their clothes on?" He thought to him self. "Well I'll fix that problem."

Brain then slipped his trunks off and followed them in to the shower.

* * *

I hope you like Chapter 1. Sorry it's so short hopefully the next chapter will be Longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Brian slipped off his trunk, and couldn't believe how good it felt to get them off, and the fact that he didn't have to hide is erection any longer was a big plus.

Brian watched from the door way as the girls started to wash their hair. He found it very strange though that they still had there bikinis Miley and Lilly had their backs to him and didn't see or hear him enter. "You know your susposed to take off your clothes off when you take a shower." He said scareing them.

Miley and Lilly both turned around and saw that Brian was standing there not only naked but that he also had a huge erection.

"Dude this is the girls locker room your in the wrong spot." Miley said looking away.

"Ya get out Brian." Lilly said covering her eyes. Both girls turned back around and continued to shower. Brian though didn't leave he just kept leering at both girls thinking how great it was going to be to have them finally.

Brian advanced farther into the shower grabbing Miley first. Miley was about to scream but he slapped her before she could say or do anything. Lilly was about to do something too but Brian smacked her so hard she feel to the shower floor and layed there unconsious. He turned back and looked at Miley who was standing there terrified wondering what was happening. "I want you to take off your bikini top slowly so that i can get a good look at those beaitful breasts of yours." Miley just stood there in fear wondering if this was some kind of sick joke but when she looked up in to Brian's eyes she saw that he was very serious.

Miley did as she was told and watched as Brian gawked at her for several minutes. Brian then pushed Miley up against the shower wall and tore off her bikini bottom and rammed his cock inside her. Miley screamed out in pain. She had just lost her virginitly from bein raped. Brian fondeled Miley's breasts and forced her to kiss him. "Please Brian stop your hurting me." Brian ignored Miley's pleas and instead just fucked her harder. Finally after what seemed like hours he came with a roar and slipped out Miley and pushed her on the floor. Next was Lilly's turn who had regained Consiousness to see Miley being raped.

Brian hauled Lilly up by her hair and ripped off her bikini top and bottom off in one quick motion. Lilly wanted to scream but knew no one would hear her if she did. Brian then through Lilly down on to the shower floor and took her virginity too. He started fucking her with such force Lilly thought she was going to split in half. Lilly had tears streaming down her face wondering how this could be happening to not only her but Miley as well. "Brian stop it get off me please but that only fueled him on more. Finally he came again whispering in to Lilly's ear before getting up." You know you loved it you little whore. If either of you tell anyone what just happend you'll be sorry." With that Brian got up off of Lilly and walked out grabbing his swimming trunks on the way like nothing had happened.


End file.
